Crossover
by Crimson Grace
Summary: Starfire, Robin ,Cyborg,BB, and Raven have all been sent to Hogwarts.rnWhy? Because Voldermort and Trigon have teamed up to create the most catostrophic event in the world.RobStarDraco RaeBB CyBee R
1. Default Chapter

This is a Teen Titan Harry Potter crossover.

Chapter1

"Who wants to check the mail?" A girl called Raven asked

"Not me" BB the changeling said

"I can't," Cy the tin man said

"Sorry" Robin, boy wonder, replied

"I do not have time to friend Raven," Starfire, the Tameranian, replied kindly

"Fine then I guess I will," Raven said walking out the door. A moment later she returned with a pile of mail that was stacked to the ceiling. She quickly sorted the mail into different piles and handed each person their mail.

"Thanks" they all said in turn.

The first thing that Starfire noticed was a letter that didn't have a return address. She turned to Robin and asked,

"Robin, why does this letter not have a return address?"

"I don't know Star you'll have to open it," He replied.

Star opened the envelope and pulled out the letter which read:

Dear Miss Anders,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

Starfire was confused Witchcraft and Wizardry? Miss Anders? Send an owl? She had never heard of any of this.

"Robin, did you also receive a letter from this Witchcraft and Wizardry school?" She said as Robin looked up from a letter which happened to be the letter that Star was talking about.

"Yeah, I did" He replied.

Star got on top of a chair and yelled "friends, Did any of you also receive a piece of mail with no return address?"

Everyone looked through their mail and found a letter like the one that Starfire had described. Once they had all opened their letters, they determined that they had all been accepted to this Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and that the term started in approximently in one month.

"Beast Boy where did your letter go?" Raven asked him. When she noticed that he didn't have his letter out anymore.

"What I was hungry,"

"Ah, dude that's sick"

"I do not understand,"

"You don't need too"

"Does anyone know what this means?" Robin asked them.

They all shook their heads no.

"Maybe we should 'give it a try' anyway" Starfire suggested

"How do we know that it's not a trap" Raven questioned

"We don't but like Star said we should give it a try" Robin said

"Okay so all in favor of 'trying' it raise your hands" Raven said

Starfire and Robin were the first to raise their hands.

"Why not?" Cy said and raised his hand also.

"Dude, it sounds like fun" BB said then raised his hand also. That left Raven.

"Do I have to?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" they all shouted

"Whatever"

"Where are we suppose to get all of these supplies?" Star asked

"I don't know but if we are going we need to send an owl tomorrow is July 31" Raven said

"Dude why are you all staring at me?" Beast Boy said

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted and Beast Boy turned into an owl then quickly turned back.

"Dude , that's not funny." he cried

"So, either you change willingly or I'll change you personally" Raven told him

A little while later Beast boy was an owl and he had 4 letters tied to his leg.

"Good luck" Raven said smirking and Beast boy flew out the door.

Okay how was the first chappy!

I'm not writing anymore until I get at least 5 reviews!


	2. The mysterious voice

I Got 5 reviews! Yay

Okay, I know some of you like the Rae/Draco pairing and some of you like the Draco likes

Starfire but Starfire likes Robin and Robin gets jealous.

So please review and tell me which you prefer!

And like last time I'm Not updating until I get five reviews!!!!

Chapter 2

A couple of days later Beast Boy returned . . . With a cold.

"So did they accept our letters?" Starfire asked

"I...I didn-ACHOO" BB sneezed, turning into a frog, then a rat, and finally an owl before returning to his normal form.

Starfire and Raven broke out laughing(What episode is that from?OoOoOoh)

"Dude that's not fu-ACHOO" He sneezed again and turned into an elephantcausing Robin andCyborg to join in on the laughter.

"Oh, forget it" BB said and sniffled away to his bedroom.

"Poor Friend Beast Boy," Starfire sympathized with him.

"So how long 'till we leave?" Cyborg asked.

"It starts in exactly one month" Raven stated

"Yeah, but we still don't know how to get their" Robin told them.

"Well find a way, don't worry" Robin added when he saw Star looking said at the thought of them not going.

Starfire smiled and then asked, "Does anyone wish to have the afternoon lunch?"

They all nodded their heads and went to the kitchen to eat lunch.

Later that day when they had all eaten Starfire walked to Robin's room to ask him some questions. When she got there, she knocked quietly.

The door opened.

"Oh, Star it's you, is everything all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything is most wonderful I just wish to ask you a few questions" She replied kindly.

"Oh, well . . . um . . . do you . . . uh . . . do you want to . . . um . . . come in?" He asked uncertainly

"I would love to come in!" She cried joyously as she stepped inside and the door closed behind her.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?" Robin asked still nervous at the thought of Starfire being in his room with him.

"Oh, on the letter from Hogwarts they called me Miss Anders, Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh, well that's probably because we have to go by different names, so people won't know who we really are." Robin answered and relaxed a little bit.

"What are these different names?" She asked

"Well yours is Kori Anders. Mine is Richard Grayson, Raven's is Raven Azar, Beast Boy's is Garfield Logan, and Cyborg's is Victor Stone" Robin explained.

"Oh, then we will also not where the clothes we wear now?" She questioned

"Yeah"

"So you will not wear your mask?" She asked uncertainly

"Um . . . well I guess not" He answered her.

"Oh, well thank you friend Robin that is all," She said and turned to leave.

"Starfire wait!" He cried all of the sudden.

"Yes, Robin" She turned around to face him.

"I...I want you to be the first one to see me without my mask on" He told her uncertainly.

"Why?" That was all that she could manage to say in astonishment.

"Because I . . . I love you" He said

"You do? Oh, Robin I love you too!" She cried

"Then their lips were only inches apart and they kissed, what both of them had wanted to do since the day they met. Robin broke the kiss and slowly peeled of his mask to revile two beautiful green eyes, they weren't any green eyes though, they were deep green eyes with specks of blue and purple in them.

"Oh, Robin they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,!" She cried upon seeing them, then kissed him again. They broke their kiss when they heard a knock on the door.

"Um . . . just a minute" Robin yelled as Starfire hid behind the door then he opened the door to reveal a sniffling Beast Boy.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy I hope you are feeling better!" Star cried when she saw that it was BB forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding

"Oops" She said

"Dude what . . . what ACHOO" He sneezed turning into several different animals

"Um, yah know you should really be in bed so go get some rest!" Robin said and slammed the door shut.

"Bu...But ACHOO" They heard BB try to say before walking off.

"I should go get ready . . . for Hogwarts." She said "I love you" She kissed him and then left.

"I love you too," He replied before closing the door.

'It won't be long until the others know about Star and me but at least Beast Boy can't tell them because he has a cold. Ha' Robin thought then started packing thinking about Starfire all the while.

It was a couple of days before the titans had found out about Her and Robin Cy didn't make snide comments any more because the last time he had Star had about blown his head off with a series of Starbolts. Only 2 ½ weeks remained until September 1 and they still had no idea where they were suppose to get their supplies or how to even get to this Hogwarts.

"Raven, have you figured out how to get there yet?" Robin asked her.

"No, and it would be a lot easier if I didn't keep getting interrupted!" She said slightly angry.

"Oh, sorry" He replied and dashed off to find Starfire.

Later in the main room-

"I am so kicking your butt!"

"Not any more!"

"Would you two please shut up!!!"

"Please all of the noise is giving me an ache of the head."

"Keep it down would yah I'm working on a lead!"

"Sorry!!"

This was the regular routine in Titan Tower so they were all used to it. As they sat there arguing and yelling the siren went off.

"What how did someone get in the tower!!!" Cy yelled

"I don't know but be on your guard . . . Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they heard a strange voice in the hallway.

"'ello is anyone 'ome"

Okay that's it!

So how was it?

Who's voice is it?

And the QOTC(Question of the Chapter) is In what episode, did Beast Boy get a cold?

Anytime you see OoOoOoh during a chapter that means that it is going to be the QOTC.

Bonus- in the episode where Beast Boy gets a cold what animal does he turn into that makes Starfire and Raven break out laughing?


	3. Diagon Alley

And the winners of the question are

1st MyMonkeyIsOrange- You are right it was Haunted and he turned into a frog!

2nd Dancingirl13- You were also right and don't worry it's a Rae/BB and Star/Rob/Draco

3rd Sperirl- you were also right and there will be BB/Rae fluff later.

Ravenfan13- Thanks for the encouragement

Veelachic- Thanks glad you like it!

Stonysilence-(sarcasticly) Oh, please not the sock puppets!

Chapter2-"ello is anyone 'ome"

Chapter 3

"Titans stand down but be on your guard" Robin warned

"Hello visitor, who are you?" Starfire said as a giant man walked into the Titans living room.

"Why 'ello you must be Miss Kori, I am a pleased to meet yah" Hagrid said "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts" He explained

"So this Hogwarts really does excist?" Raven asked him

"Well, o' course there is a Hogwarts, it's run by the finest headmaster, Mr. Albus Dumbledore" Hagrid said

"Are you all packed" Hagrid asked

"Yeah, pretty much" Robin said

"Well lets go, next portkey leaves in 20 minutes" Hagrid said

"Okay we'll be ready in 30 minutes" Robin told him, "well titans you heard him if you're not done packing then finish, then bring it down here, meanwhile Beast Boy show Hagrid where the couch is" Robin instructed.

They all headed to their rooms and finished packing and 20 minutes later they were all ready to leave.

"Well there should be a portkey in the front of your er' house" Hagrid said

They all headed to the front of the yard

"Well her it is" Hagrid said picking up a dead fish.

"So everyone touch it and we'll leave" He explained

Everyone reached out and touched it except Beast Boy.

"Come on" Raven said

"But Raven its Dead!" He whined

"If you don't touch that fish right Now, I'll send you there personally!" She yelled and with a small 'eep' he touched it and they were all transported to Diagon Alley.

They all droped out of the sky and on to a hard wood floor in this order Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and then Robin. Lucky for them Hagrid had landed on his feet.

"Get off me Now!!!" Raven yelled as they all got off.

"Well I see we made it to our destination" Hagrid said

They were all standing in what looked like a pub, but the chairs were putting themselves up and there were rags washing the tables being moved as if by an invisible force.

"Rob- I mean Rich why are the rags moving and the chairs?" Kori asked

"I don't know st-Kori" Robin said

"Well I'll show you to 'yer rooms and then you can do your shopping" Hagrid said.

He quickly showed them to their rooms and then left them standing in the middle of the cobble stone road.

"What are suppose to do now?" Cy asked

"Well we have to 'er go shopping" Robin said

"Oh, let us start with that shop of Olivander's wands!" Cried Kori joyfully

"Whatever" Raven said and they all headed to Olivanders

"Ah, what do we have here some new young witches and wizards" Mr.Olivander said when he saw the group walk in.

They each went threw several wands before finding the right match. They ended up with these:

Garfield(Beast Boy)-Phoniex hair; Ash;10inches

Rich(Robin)-Phoniex hair; Willow; 11 ½ inch

Victor(Cyborg)-Centaur hair; Cedar; 11 inch

Ella(Raven)-Dragon heartstring; Ash; 10 ½ inch

Kori(Starfire)- Unicorn hair; Cedar; 11 ½ inch

Next they split up and went to different stores.

Kori went and bought a Firebolt 2000 for her and Rich.

Rich went to the pet store.

When Kori came out of the store she saw Rich holding a puppy in his arms.

"Oh, Rich it's adorable" Kori cried when she saw it

"And it's for you" Rich said handing it to her.

"But Rich at Hogwarts-,"

"Already taken care of" Rich told her.

"What's her name?" Kori asked

"Whatever you want it to be" He told her.

"I shall name you, Masks, because you are black all over except on your eyes it's like a mask!"

She said happily.

Mask barked

"I think he likes that name " Rich laughed

"Oh, I also got you this" Kori said, handing him the broom "I do not know what they do but the clerk said this is the 'best' and 'fasteast' there is!" Kori exclaimed

"Thanks" Rich said and kissed her.

Later that night after they had all turned in Ella heard a knock on her door.

She went to open it to find Garfield standing there.

"Um, Hi" Gar said

"Yes?" Ella asked

"Well I sort of saw this in one of the stores and thought you might like it?" He said uncertainly handing her a book.

"Wow, Gar where did you get this I've been looking everywhere for this and couldn't find it. I didn't even think about looking here, Thank You!" She said hugging him.

"Um, your welcome, well I'm tired gotta go" He said and dashed away.

"Okay" She said closing her door and walking away. She got in her meditating position and opened the book. Out fell a little sheet of paper

"What's this?" She wondered aloud.

She opened it up and read:

Dear Raven,

Hope you like the book.

I L ve you. (The o was blotched out)

I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you.

Beast Boy

"What How can he like me?" she wondered.

"I'm a dark gothic girl who no one understands...or maybe he does" She thought.

She peered into his room and saw him siting on the bed playing with his fingers nervously as if he expected something to jump out at him. She left her room and knocked on Garfield's door.

"Just a minute" He yelled through the door.

He finally opened the door and there stood Ella clutching the book he had given her in her hands.

"Um, can I come in?" Ella asked him.

"Yeah" he said closing the door behind him

"I just wanted to ask you something." Ella told him.

"Well I want to ask you something too." He replied.

"Oh go ahead" Ella said

"Um, okay Iloveyou,doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" He asked in a rush

"Yes" She replied simply

"I knew you wouldn't want to- wait a minute did you just say yes?" He asked her

She nodded her head.

"I love you" he said

"And I love you" Ella responded

And then they were closer and closer and then...they kissed. A light shattered above and Ella covered them with a shield.

Okay so how was it?

BB/Rae fluff and a little, okay, a lot of Star/rob fluff!

A little for everyone!

So here's the new question-

What episode is this line from?

BB- What a tofu dog?

Rae- I respect that you don't eat real meat please respect that I don't eat fake meat

Okay, as always I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews so R&R


End file.
